movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Best for Sugar
Transcript Narrator: What An Animal! Narrator: Best For Sugar Starring Comquateater Felina Meow (title card is seen) (Episode begins) (And starts) Comquateater: Uh, Julie. Julimoda: Yes, Comy? Comquateater: Had bad important news. You see, Me and Felina, Uh... Our loveship have got divorced. Julimoda: What? Oh dear. Then who else will you love? Comquateater: Don't worry. I'll find the perfect one for me. Julimoda: I wonder if you and Felina will ever reunite. Comquateater: It can't. Julimoda: Oh phooey. (tries to think of a way for Felina to reunite with Comquateater) Comquateater: (to the screen) I know the real girl I love the most. (seems delighted) Narrator: Later (Sugar is seen) Comquateater: (watching from a distant) Sugar. (sighs happily) Julimoda: You're in love with Sugar the whole ti... Comquateater: (covers her mouth) No, No, No. Don't spoil it. If she notice that I love her the most. She won't be my real love. Okay? Julimoda: Oh, sorry. I hope Felina will reunite with you eventually. No offense. I promise. Comquateater: I said it can't. None taken. Julimoda: I understand. Eventually, you'll see, we'll see. Comquateater: (on the screen) Don't listen to this. I won't happen at all. Julimoda: Okay. Sorry. Narrator: Later... Felina: Okay. After our love got divorce, I know what you're up to. Julimoda: Yeah. We need Comy to reunite with you. Felina: You're real love is Sugar. Isn't it? You never told me that. Knew our love is now divorced. (Sugar gasps in shock when over hearing this) (DUN DUN DUN!) Comquateater: No, No. Don't say that. If Sugar hears that, She'll be very upset about it. Julimoda: And never be his truly love. Felina: Unless I didn't warned you. Julimoda: And you go the message through. Comquateater: So stop talking about reuniting and leave me be. Julimoda: Until further notice. (Comquateater walks away) (in major fury) (Then BUMP) Comquateater: Huh? (double takes) Sugar: It was all a lie. Wasn't it? Comquateater: No. No. Sugar: You used to be Felina's love, until she cheated on you, being the wrong way round? Comquateater: Negative. You got it wrong. Now look, At the start, I love you the most, But I get too nervous to tell you that, Cause you really are my real love interest. You are. Sugar: Guess what? Enough. From the very start you lied... and I never believed you, I... Well... Uh... Comquateater: Sugar, Don't! When I just love Felina for a fake, She was an ex-love and I never... Listen to me. I never... Sugar: Wrong. She is your real love. Plus a best friend to you. Now just keep away from me. (WHACK) Sugar: Now you may go back to Felina since she'll still be friends with you and the real love of your life. Comquateater: Sugar, Stop! You gotta know the truth! (She just left) Fishsticks. Julimoda: Oooh. Never gone well at all. Comquateater: You spoil it on purpose. Felina: It was an accident, I swear. (Conquateater ran off) (in a depressed way) Julimoda: (on screen) He's right. Never gonna happen. Felina: (on screen) Not one bit. (Comquateater frowns) Narrator: One Hour Later... (Comquateater pouts) Comquateater: I still can't believe Felina cheated on me since she said she'd still be my real love. (His nose growls long cause it's a lie) Comquateater: Oops. (laughs) My fault. I can't Sugar heard this being a lie. Courage: Comet? What's the matter? Comquateater: Don't ask. Courage: I overheard that you've lost your love, Felina, who used to be your love, but apparently cheated on you. Comquateater: Look, I don't about give a pepper about Felina! She isn't my real love. I was her love, But it's a lie! Courage: Well, maybe if you keep lying, your nose will grow even longer. Comquateater: I WAS LYING TO HER! But to Sugar, She's my real love! She's always my real love, Got to nervous to tell her that a long time ago! And when me and Sugar are finally in love, I'll just marry her! Is that fine with you? Courage: Well, mostly. If you don't tell lies, that is. Comquateater: Well, Good. https://drive.google.com/open?id=1o0KnXnRAzckLWgGxTyUidOvZCFFNSi_9 (PAUSE) Luigi: Now that is enough! If Comy had to cheat on Felina, then he wanted her to love her more often, because he should tell the truth, right? Hello?! Mario: Relax please. Luigi: You relax please! Mario: Stephen Druschke made that up and Sugar is Comet's real love interest. You hear? Luigi: (laughs) Yeah. Right. What a lie. If you tell the truth, your nose won't grow long. Because Felina and Comy will still be friends. Mario: It's true. Both: Good. Narrator: Uhhh... Comquateater: You will try to get Sugar to love me. If you fail then it's punishments. Courage: Oooh. I knew this will happen when my name isn't Hector Hector. Julimoda: And it's not. Narrator: A Few Minutes Later... Courage: Sugar. I wanna talk to you. Sugar: Yes, who is it, and what is it? Courage: Look, I know you're upset with Comquateater. But you're his real love the whole time. He's just too shy to tell you that long ago. Felina was his ex-love. Okay? Sugar: Then that means Felina and Comet will still be friends with each other, right? Courage: Right. (Song begins) Forget about that guy. Forget about the way you fell into his eyes. Forget about his charms. Forget about the way he held you in his arms. Walking on air's obnoxious. The thrills, the chills, will make you nauseous. And you'll never get enough. Just Forget About Love. (scats) (Sugar sighs) (happily) Courage: Forget about romance. Forget about the way your heart begins to dance. Then you feel the blush when he's spouting out some sentimental mush. Love really is revolting. It's even worse than when you're molting. Enough of this fluff. Just Forget About Love. (scats) Sugar: At that time when Felina became his friend. Courage: Oh, how I shudder. (tap dances) Sugar: The first time we forgot. Courage: It won't be missed. Forget about his touch. Sugar: I always remember that Comy and Felina's relationship was made up. Courage: In the scheme of things it doesn't matter much. Sugar: It matters that much. Courage: You're better on your own. A meal becomes a banquet when you eat alone. Both: Love's filled with compromises. Courage: And don't you hate those big surprises? Sugar: A cozy rendezvous. Courage: Oh, Come on. Sugar: Candlelight for two. Courage: Please. Sugar: Look you're calling my bluff. I can't- Courage: Just- Both: Just forget about love. (Comquateater sighs in depress) (and is upset) (Sugar came in) Comquateater: Sugar, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... Sugar: Talk about you cheating on Felina? Comquateater: She was my friend the whole time. Forgive me? Sugar: Yeah. I can't forget about my heart. Comquateater: I can't forget about my heart. Sugar: And how it felt to meet with you both right from the start. Comquateater: I'm still standing. Sugar: Whatever we may do. Comquateater: Whatever we may do. Sugar: You are here for me. And I'll be there for you. Comquateater: I'll be there. Sugar: To wish, To want, To wander... Both: To find the sun through rain and thunder. Comquateater: A cozy rendezvous. Sugar: Got it. Comquateater: Candlelight for two. Courage: Oh boy. Two cats together. Both: We can't forget about love. (they shake hands) (KISS) (hug) (Song ends) (and stops) Julimoda: Well, Finally found his real love. Felina: Who will be your real love now? Julimoda: Mine is Periwinkle. Felina: Cool. And who's supposed to be my love now? Julimoda: Unknown. Felina: Yeah. Right. Julimoda: I'm sure another love will find you since you're friends with Comy. Comquateater: Just got to shy to tell you I love you the most months ago. No hard feelings? Julimoda: None at all. Still friends. (Sugar winks) Felina: Since Fester Coo-Coo could use more train crew members to help him. And us too. (Scene ends) (and stops) (Best for Sugar Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts